Amateur Dimplesshipping Fic
by PlumTea
Summary: Dimplesshipping is Emmet X Iris. Iris simply wanted to escape the boring meetings Drayden dragged her to, but shes not the only one. Author's note: I want to get better at writing before I make another Dimplesshipping fiction, so I'm marking this as complete for now.


Iris couldn't believe that she still had to come to these meetings; she was eighteen now and would have liked to stay home to Axew, now a Haxordus, or chat with Cilan, yet, Drayden was determined to make her sit through five hours of planning during two days every week. This was the planning for a new stop for the metro in Opelucid City, which extended to the subway in Nimbasa.

Drayden _said_ it was to give her a glimpse into some of the responsibilities she would have to face when he retired and she became Opelucid's gym leader. Iris would have believed it if it weren't for the fact that he didn't even let her participate in the discussion. All she could do was slouch on the uncomfortable office chairs of the Battle Subway, occasionally nodding and murmuring sounds that were supposed to be agreement. Not like any of them cared.

The meetings always consisted of Drayden and Ingo tossing each other comments about the station's design, costs and other train related vocabulary. There was also coffee; black coffee to be exact. Iris couldn't fathom why the two had it every meeting. The smell permeated throughout the office within two minutes, and they barely even drank it. Emmet sometimes threw in a few words, but he mostly did other things around the station.

"Iris, we're here," said Drayden. Iris mumbled a response and sloppily exited the car. The two trudged through the Battle Subway and to the head office. Emmet let them in, and everyone sat in their usual places.

"Iris, would you mind getting our mugs?" asked Drayden. "Sure," she shrugged. Sitting up from the chair-that-Iris-swore-was-manufactured-by-a-sadist was a welcome relief. Opening the familiar cupboard Iris couldn't help but wonder where the Subway Bosses love for the colors black and white came from.

Well, that's a question for later. Iris filled the two mugs, put them on the table, and went back to the chair. She supposed this would be the meeting to escape from. The word escape is a bit dramatic, but if she wanted to listen to train jargon, Iris would have gone to Cilan and said, "Please talk about trains for two hours."

She could pretend to go to the bathroom or fake a sickness. That wouldn't work; after all Drayden had been subject to multiple pleads to stay home for the last few weeks. It needs to be something that Drayden would never suspect as an excuse to play hooky with, Iris decided. She immediately stood up, and swiftly walked to the door.

"'teatbreakfastandI'mstillhungrysoI'mgoingtogetasnack, okay?" This was all that was heard by the three men in the office when the door opened and closed in three seconds. Walking through the station quickly, Iris let out a long breath. What pathetic excuse was that? Iris was certain that she would be quick on her feet; she had dodged mud balls and many other objects reflexively before. The ability must not have extended to her brain.

"At least I'm out of that office," Iris reminded herself, "If they ask me: What took so long? I will say that the vending machines were malfunctioning or that there was a huge line of people." Iris plopped down on an available bench and wondered what she would do in Nimbasa. It's a city with lots of attractions, so choosing one to visit won't be hard, right? Unfortunately, her conscious choose this moment to attack. "Should you have really left?", "Drayden will be pissed.", and "You're ditching an important meeting just because you're bored? Selfish kid." rang through her head. "But they've been working on this for nearly four months," Iris argued back, "It's not like they need my input anyway…"

It had been thirty minutes. Iris groaned and sighed for the twelfth time that day. Why did she get caught up in arguing with herself? She needed to go somewhere now; it was too late to be a coward about this whole escape thing.

A throat cleared. Iris froze. Crap. It was Emmet.

Iris almost couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze; he was short of breath like he was in a hurry. Was that look in his eyes? Anger? Disappointment? Great Iris, you just offended one of the most respected people in Unova just because you were bored with the meetings in his subway. Now he'll hate you and Drayden's going to punish you for three weeks or something. Iris tensed herself for the Emmet's anger.

"There you are. What were you doing?" Those words didn't seem angry…

"I was g-getting a snack."

Emmet crossed his arms in disbelief. "It took you thirty minutes to get a snack? We have food in the office, and vending machines at almost every corner of the subway." Iris turned her gaze to the floor.

"So, why did you run off?" Emmet asked carefully, sensing her discomfort.

I'm in trouble anyway, right? "I-I hate those meetings. I can't participate and even if I could, I can't understand all anything. I just wanted to do something other than sit in a chair for five hours, okay," Iris sighed.

Emmet sighed too, but it was strangely happy. "You know what Iris? Those meetings have really been wearing me down too; besides, Ingo wants to do most of the planning anyway." He paused to help her off the bench. "Would you like to take your break with me? We could go to the amusement park."

Emmet didn't scold me? He agrees with me…so I guess I'll join him.


End file.
